Mass Effect: La venganza de Cerberus
by lalo101097
Summary: Todos hicieron su vida luego de la caída de los segadores, ahora que la hija del comandante Shepard, Alexandra se gradúa de la academia de la Alianza, un nuevo horror se acerca.


Han pasado 20 años desde que el comandante Shepard salvara a la galaxia de los segadoras controlándolos, a su mando los segadores repararon todos los daños materiales en los planetas atacados, además de reparar los relés de masa, ya con la galaxia, con todas las razas viviendo en una paz que no desaparecerá pronto ha empezado una edad de oro para todos.

Pero se preguntarán que fue de nuestros grandes héroes, bueno, para empezar tenemos que decir que el equipo no se disolvió del todo, aún siguen teniendo esa camaradería entre ellos, aunque todos siguieron rumbos diferentes: Liara y Javik unieron fuerzas para desentrañar todos los secretos de los proteanos, Liara por su innata curiosidad y Javik para recordar a sus camaradas caídos en su lucha contra los segadores; James siguió con su entrenamiento de N7, y ahora es de los mejores en su categoría; Tali regresó a Ranoch con los suyos para ayudar en los trabajos, los cuales, con apoyo de los geth han llevado a quarianos y geth a ser una próspera sociedad de orgánicos y sintéticos; Joker y SID se retiraron a un plácido planeta rocoso; Steve volvió a pilotear cazas en el ejército de la Alianza; Garrus volvió a Palaven para liderar el ejército turiano; Miranda sigue ayudando de analista de la Alianza; Jacob se dedicó a ser un buen padre para su hijo Jason junto con la doctora Bryson; Jack siguió con el entrenamiento de bióticos; en lo que concierne del resto de la tripulación siguieron en la alianza, pero en otras naves, pues la Normandy fue retirada del servicio activo y puesta en un museo en la Tierra en honor a toda la tripulación que ha estado desde la SR1.

Hubo una persona en especial a quien se debe mencionar, es Ashley Williams, la pareja del comandante Shepard, quien apenas unos meses después de la derrota de los segadores se enteró que estaba embarazada, ahora, con 19 años, la hija del comandante Shepard, Alexandra Shepard, se destaca como soldado, pues su maestría con los rifles de francotirador y fusiles de asalto le ha ganado más de una felicitación por parte de sus superiores durante su instrucción, ahora, al terminar su instrucción y salir al combate toda la tripulación se reunió para darle la bienvenida a la vida militar.

Al estar todos reunidos en el hogar de la Ashley y Alexandra en la Tierra, la celebración comenzó no bien llegó esta última, todos la felicitaron y le dieron regalos, desde una nueva armadura con escudos y blindaje reforzados cortesía de Tali, como un rifle de francotirador Black Widow por Garrus, una IV muy avanzada para todas sus actividades regalo de SID, y multitud de otros regalos por el estilo de parte de los demás, el más importante fue el de su madre, una caja, la cuál era muy especial:

- Hija, dentro de esta caja está uno de mis tesoros más preciados - dijo mientras abría la caja con cuidado - es el fusil de tu padre, su fusil de partículas, el cual siempre llevaba a su lado en cada batalla.

- Gracias mamá - le dijo Alexandra mientras abrazaba a su madre - este regalo estará siempre a mi lado, y nunca me separaré de él.

Justo terminó de decir esas palabras cuando repentinamente un segador aparece en los cielos y se enfila a ellos, todos los presentes se extrañaron, pues desde que las reparaciones habían terminado todos los segadores se habían retirado al espacio obscuro, al aterrizar, una figura humanoide salió de ella, nadie la reconoció hasta que llegó a su lado, en ese momento, todos quedaron anonadados, el mismísimo comandante Shepard estaba enfrente suyo, con una apariencia un tanto diferente, pareciendo una especie de cascarón, pero conservando todos sus rasgos, nadie dijo nada, sólo Ashley se acercó al comandante.

- Shepard, ¿en verdad eres tú? - le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta.

- Sí, lo soy Ash - le dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando todos, excepto Alexandra se recuperaron y fueron a ver y saludar al comandante, luego de saludarlos a todos se acercó a su hija.

- Alexandra, hija mía, no te imaginas cuanto deseaba poderte ver de nuevo, cada momento desde que supe que habías nacido pienso en ti y en poderte ver, fue hasta ahora que pude regresar a verte - le dijo el comandante con una dulce voz.

- En verdad eres tú, mi padre, el héroe de la galaxia - le dijo con una mezcla de estupefacción, asombro y tristeza - tú lograste el control de la raza más poderosa, reconstruiste toda una galaxia, pero nunca pudiste venir y conocerme en persona, nunca estuviste a mi lado, ni cuando más lo necesité, jamás - le terminó de decir con una ira contenida.

- Hija, lo siento, pero no podía poner en riesgo a ti y a tu madre, pues aún sigue el odio hacia los segadores en la galaxia, y de haber venido antes hubieran lanzado un ataque masivo en contra de mí y los segadores, no me podía arriesgar a tanto.

- Dudo mucho que hayas venido sólo a ver graduarse a tu hija, o no Shepard - le dijo Garrus.

- Es cierto, hay algo que deben saber, Cerberus ha vuelto, pero ahora con tecnologías nuevas y muy poderosas, tanto como para acabar con los segadores ellos solos, ahora ya no están a favor de la humanidad, ahora están en contra de toda la Galaxia, nadie está a salvo - dijo el comandante con un tono alarmado.

- Es imposible, eliminamos lo último de Cerberus al atacar su base principal - le dijo Miranda.

- No eliminamos lo último, ahora están de vuelta.

Al término de estas palabras un potente disparo golpeó al segador en el que había llegado el comandante y lo destruyó, al ver esto todos corrieron a su resguardo.

- Todos, vámonos de aquí - gritó Ashley- tengo un Hammerhead, en él huiremos.

Así todos corrieron al Hammerhead y salieron de ahí, ya fuera de peligro Alexandra dijo:

- ¿Qué haremos ahora, a dónde iremos?

- Iremos por la Normandy -dijo su padre.

Todos los miraron incrédulos, pues la Normandy estaba fuera de servicio.

- Shepard, la Normandy no está en condiciones de volar -dijo Tali con pesar y aún sorprendida.

- Lo estará, vamos - respondió el comandante.

Pasaron unas horas y llegaron al museo, ahí nada estaba fuera de lugar, pues no hubo noticias del ataque al segador, pero apenas llegaron desataron murmullos de los presentes, pues sus rostros estaban en todo el museo. Al llegar a la sala principal, con la Normandy en el medio el comandante se acercó y dijo:

- Ahora regresará aún mejor de lo que fue.

Apenas terminó de decirlo cuando un segador del tipo Soberano bajó y atravesó al techo, los civiles corrieron asustados, pero los miembros de la tripulación no se movieron de la impresión.

- Shepard, Cerberus volverá a atacar - dijo Jacob alarmado.

- No te preocupes, los segadores los lograron eliminar apenas les di la alarma, por suerte no esperaban un ataque y no hubo bajas. -contestó el comandante.

De pronto unos tentáculos metálicos bajaron del segador y tomaron a la Normandy y la llevaron dentro de él, el comandante les indicó que subieran a un tentáculo y ellos igual entraron en el segador el cual se fue pronto.

- ¿Qué hay del adoctrinamiento comandante? - preguntó Jocker con nerviosismo.

- No hay nada que temer, no les pasará nada, vamos, la Normandy está casi lista - les dijo con emoción

La Normandy había sido reparada, ahora sus colores no eran los de la Alianza, era color plateado, pues tenía el blindaje de los segadores, dentro, su núcleo de eezo fue reabastecido por completo, a sus cañones se les agregó un láser segador, sus motores eran más eficientes, y muchos sistemas se automatizaron, para ello se aumentó la capacidad de procesamiento.

- Bueno, ahora sólo falta instalarnos, SID, te tengo que pedir que regreses a la Normandy como su IA, seguirás conservando tu cuerpo, y tendrás mejor procesamiento con las computadoras cuánticas mejoradas - dijo el comandante.

- A la orden Shepard, es bueno regresar a casa - dijo SID mientras se transfería a la computadora central- es increíble, todo a mejorado y tiene protocolos segadores que mejorarán el rendimiento en un 100% - se sorprendió SID.

- Bueno, creo que deberemos regresar a nuestros puestos- dijo Jocker.

- Así es, todos regresaremos - le dijo el comandante.

Todos fueron a sus puestos y vieron que seguía siendo la misma Normandy, pero mucho mejor, al instalarse partieron a su nueva aventura, a destruir un viejo enemigo, y volver a salvar la galaxia del mal. 


End file.
